


Five Times Peter Didn't Want to Fall Asleep

by SaraL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 is infectious, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraL/pseuds/SaraL
Summary: ...and the one time he can't





	1. On a patrol

Peter sprinted out from an alley, almost jumped as he stopped beside the black Audi parking on a residential street.

"It's 7:12, kid, do you have a watch or something to keep track of time?" The car's back window rolled down, revealing a man in customer-tailored suit.  
"Sorry, Mr. Stark, I got carried away picking out a costume with Ned."

"So, what did you pick?" Dropping the sarcastic tone, Tony asked curiously.  
"Um, I actually haven't found one yet. Ned got a Hulk armour. It's super cool, it has a embedded speaker to play Haul roar and even the muscles look authentic."

"Hum."  
Was the uninterested response given.

"Uh... Mr. Stark, did I say something wrong?"  
Not sure why Tony seemed interested in the last few seconds but dropped so quickly, Peter didn't move go into the car, with the other back door opened by Happy, gesturing him getting in.  
Usually when Mr. Stark has something to say to him, he would have said it right away. Today seems different.

"Come in, kid. I'd rather talking to you without crank my neck up like a kid pleading for candies."  
Peter wondered if he was referring to something, but couldn't pick up a hint.

When the car silently started on its way to the tower, Tony raised an eyebrow at Happy, who's watching them from the rear mirror. Happy looked into his annoyed eyes for a few seconds, shrugged in defeat and pressed the button to close the divider between the driver's seat and the back.

"Mr. Stark?"  
Peter shuffled in the seat jittery, he could have waited until they get to the tower and started to work on the planned project to change out some of the less used features in his suit, then would probably be a better time to have a casual conversation and figure out what happened before he got into the car. But Peter being Peter, just don't have any chance at winning any silence competition.

Tony turns to look at him again. Inspected him head to toe, made sure his bag didn't seem big enough to hide a costume he isn't willing to show others.

"So, on Tuesday night, there's going to be a Halloween party at the Tower. You are invited."

Peter gasped, almost lost his voice, but definitely squeaked out the question. "R..really? Li.. Like me? As in Peter Parker? Peter me? Oh no I meant like ordinary high schooler Peter? Wait, you are ... not inviting the Spider-Man...right?"

"Yes, of course, I invited Spider-Man to be the party trick. No, I meant you, as in high schooler you."

"Mr. Stark, I'm so honoured..." Peter had so much mixed feelings gurgling up in his chest. As honoured as he felt, but how could an ordinary high schooler attend Tony Stark's party? Well, they can use the intern excuse, but it still seems unfit.

"Wait." Tony swipe his hand across something looks like a calendar on the projection from his watch. "Don't you have something going on in Midtown High that night?"

Peter blinked.

"But you are coming right? Your favourite hero, also the genius, billionaire, philanthropy has invited you."

"Don't tell me you are going to choose a high school party hosted by some school bullies over the Stark party hosted by your favourite superhero?"

"Uh... Mr. Stark..."

"Just kidding. It's an adult mid-night party, no kids are invited."  
Peter felt a little relief as well as disappointent.  
"But I wasn't about the favourite superhero part." Tony said with a smirk.

"Wait." Tony narrowed his eyes, the kid didn't seem as excited as he has planned. Is it his confidence getting in the way again? Or he actually picked a costume that he knows he wouldn't like to see...  
"I remember there's a theme you are going with your costume."

"Well... We just decided to dress in superhero costumes, since we had Star War theme for the last five years, partially because of budget, we used the same modified gears and costume. But since Ned knows I'm Spider-Man, he thought it would be cool if we both dress as superheroes! Ned still wants me to dress in Spider-Man suit, but you know, it's just awkward and what if someone suspects?"

"Okay hold it. I don't need to listen to your whole 20 pages of thought process all over again. So you still hasn't choose a hero?"

"Yea, there are lots of cool superheroes out there, and of course especially the Avengers. But it's the Avengers!" Peter emphasized on the 's' at the end.

"I thought you already have a Iron Man helmet."

"But I already outgrow it in, like, over five years."

"And you work for me."  
Peter is pretty sure there's a tint of intimidation and something else in there. Oh, wait, does that mean 'you are on my side, so don't you dare to dress in a hero on Team Cap'? He should be glad that Ned decided on Hulk.

"Tony, if you just doubted yourself and want to confirm with the kid that you are his favourite superhero, why don't just ask him. It's not like it would be any one else." Happy's voice came through from the comm in his ear.

Shit. Tony reminded himself to make sure Happy understands the kid's enhanced hearing and everything else. But judging from the look on the kid's face, he's still contemplating on what Tony has said and paid little attention to other sounds in the car, another thanks to AC/DC as well.

Tony ignored Happy on the other end, who definitely had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"You know, usually for kids, Halloween costumes are not like picking their favourite person, which likely ending up being one of the parents. Instead it's the character/figure they want to be."

Peter frowned in confusion.  
It oddly reminded him about kids picking their favourite parent, which is totally weird for associating with who he's talking to, and what they are talking about. Right?

Tony signed. He's still better with straight forward question/accusation.  
"Are you secretly a fan boy of Captain America / ex Avenger?"

"Uh.....no?" So he was right. On the other hand, he is (who is not?) a fan of Captain America, not in secret though. Still, he wouldn't dress up as Captain America since now Tony is more involved in his personal life as well. He would probably be painted 'traitor' all over when he's asleep.

Then a screen lightened up in front of him at the gesture of the billionaire. Peter spent almost 5 seconds to register the figure on the photo which has been taken in horrible dark lighting and possible movement, and then almost jumped.

"Mr. Stark, it's not what it seems!"

"Yea? Then would you explain to me, why was Spider-Man seeing wrapped in a Captain American comforter, on the top of a building, at 3AM?"

"It was on sale at a store, since Captain is now a fugitive, a lot of the stores have his merchandise on sale. So May bought it along with some other stuff when she was there. I just randomly picked a comforter, I didn't event know it's that one before I take it out of the bag, I swear!"

"She bought other Captain America merchandise?"

"No, no, she went to buy household stuff, all normal, ordinary, no superhero-merchandise stuff, it's just the comforter."

"Humph."

"I didn't know the reporter would be there to take the photo...I'm sorry..." No wonder Mr. Stark seemed a little angry. By tomorrow, people read the news will probably start to wonder why Spider-Man (fan boy of Captain America) fought against Captain America back in Germany.

"Good news are, first, he caught you by accident, when he and his colleague were flying in the helicopter to another news scene, so you don't have to worry about people watching above you every night. Secondly, I got the photo before it's published. So we are probably the two out of three only people would would have seen it."

Peter visibility let out a sigh of relief.

"Bad news is, why is the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, who's patrolling, sleeping on a roof, Captain America Comforter wrapped?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming if you are conscious, you would have evaded the chance of getting caught Captain America Comforter wrapped?"

He even repeated it, he must be so pissed...  
Peter's mind ran through possible lectures he would be given with different answers.

"Uh- un, don't make up trickery excuses. Why are you sleeping on your patrol? If you are that tired then you should not have stayed out that late."

"Um....."

"Spit it."

"Well... It's really an accident really... I was just finishing up my homework..."

"You brought your homework on a patrol?" Tony's voice went up a notch.

Peter grimaced. He already know what Tony would say.  
"Yea... we have exam on Spanish next week, so extra homework is suppose to help us review? Any ways, the streets have been really quite these days, there's not much to help. So I thought I would just do some work, which save me some time later."  
Peter almost let out a proud giggle, and stopped by the unimpressed look in Tony's eyes.

"....Uh...I finished my homework, but it's still super quite, or peace would I say? So while waiting... I kind of dozed off..."

"Kid... you really got to rest. You ain't going to protect anyone if you doze off fighting criminals."

"Copy that?"  
Peter nodded.

Tony didn't have much confidence in how long the kid would comply, but in short term, it would be fine. He will figure out a protocol for that.

\-----

"Cool! Is it THE real ironman armour?" Ned, dressing in green Hulk costume, hissed excitedly as he saw his friend coming to the door.

"Uh...no. Dude look at the size? I don't want to admit, but somehow Mr. Stark is bigger than me?"  
"Of course, you are still a kid."

"But I'm so much stronger than him. And I'm almost an adult."  
"Yea, just three more years." Ned half-heartedly (dis)agreed.

"Where did you find this?" Ned was already all over the shiny red and gold armour covering Peter.  
He held a helmet in his hand. In a glance it looked like the authentic Ironman suit, but more like a simplified Ironman suit, with less details and gears, obviously a fan costume, but a really good one.

"Actually, Mr. Stark gave it to me."  
"Tony Stark made you a Halloween costume!? That's so cool!"

Peter didn't want to tell Ned that Tony actually considered making a ironman suit a few sizes smaller, to have him wear at certain situations. Which was a sudden idea Tony had a few months ago about making him officially his protege, and called this the Ironkid in Training Protocol.

Peter stopped him in time, so the suite had no weapon installed, and with some modification it became the suit he is wearing at this moment.  
Though the suit wasn't able to fulfill its original design, but wearing it for Halloween significantly cancelled out the blast Tony had about Spider-Man sleeping in Captain American themed comforter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is my first Spider-Man fanfic, hope you like it.


	2. In A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Peter underestimates his opponent and felt sleepy in the fight...

11:40PM -- NYC

"Owwww... that's really, not, necessary." A quite groan traveled from a dark alleyway.  
Few minutes later, walked out a red and blue clad figure.  
He stretched out an arm, a web shoots out to the top of a near by building, he swings up to the top of the roof smoothly.

Perching on the side of the building, he can see the lively night New York streets in a distance, alley behind the building is more homely, though currently there are three muffled muggers wrapped together by webs, squirms to get out before the police arrives.

Peter paid little attention to the big bundle of white and black human roll worming away from where they were. He would dig their effort to keep it low tone to avoid his attention, but he knows that they wouldn't be fast enough and the soon to start chasing and capture is going to be some thing coming out from children's comedy show.  
That's for punching him in the face.

Yea, he kind of did it on purpose.  
Though he's got superhuman reflexes and Spidey senses, but it's their fault.  
Okay, not completely.

Stupid Spidey senses.  
It should have warn him of dangers, like any danger of any level, well that might be a little annoy consider it might be buzzing constantly, still, the important hits that either would cause a severe injury or one he can't hide should be alerted. He wondered if there's a way to tell the Spidey sense what to look for.

Peter lays down on the roof edge, tapping the brick wall with his heels.  
Okay, he is at fault for zoned out (come on, he wouldn't doze off in the middle of a fight), but the three hooligans didn't even have a sharp weapon, even Spidey sense thinks them of no harm. Well...

The bruise would be most gone tomorrow morning, but someone close, close as May would still be able notice it.  
Now he is fully awake and aware, he has to think of a way to avoid having May finding out about his injury. A minor bruise on the face is nothing really, but if that leads to suspecting other injuries, May would found out about a few healing broken rids he has.

A broken rib is not to be sweat over for superheroes, or even just for a ordinary guy who likes motorbikes, you just have to be careful when it's healing,  
But for others (especially a caring aunt), it would give them a hundred reasons to persuade you to stop the activity that got you injured.

Let out a sigh, Peter rolled over to the side, a dot emerged from far, jumping from building to building, coming closer.  
Peter doesn't need to squint his eyes to see the man approaching has a red suit and two devil horns.

"Spider-Man." Daredevil greeted him.  
"Hey, Daredevil. How have you been?" Peter replied casually.

The devil leaned his head down as if to inspect the teenager, then asks, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"  
Peter sighed again, causing Daredevil to tense.

"I got a heavy blow in the face... how I'm I going to cover up the bruise? If my guardian find out they are going to freak out...."  
Passed all stages of repenting and blaming, Peter started to mentally prepare for a worried and angry aunt he will see in the morning. Hmm, may be he can leave for school early enough to not even see her?

Daredevil relaxed into a smile. The kid is alway so lively and upright.  
Even such childish acts and distress over little things marvellously fit into the uniquely amiable vigilante image.

Without vision, he can still easily picture how the young vigilante lays there, probably rolled around absurdly before he arrived, stressing over a little bruise like a child worrying about his homework. Kids' stuff that made the world seems more pure and innocent.  
Wait, and he is still at the age of worrying over homework.

Daredevil sighed.  
"Stay here, I will be back soon."  
Before he turned away, to make sure the teenager does listen to him, he added. "I'll bring you something to make that go away faster."

Peter lays back down onto the roof, feet dangly in the air, with a slight relief.  
It feels good someone's there with advice and help, possibly from their own experience and practices.

He hasn't meet Daredevil that many times, they could be easily counted with fingers on two hands.

They first met not long after he got his power, when he is not yet familiar with the "districts" in the city,  
Unaware of where he is, he landed right into the Devil of Hell's Kitchen's locality. Quite literally, since he landed right beside the Devil and a few gangs he was fighting.

It didn't go very well.

But Daredevil is a very nice and responsible guy (don't ask how he got to know that). He helps with his injuries and sometime look out for him. They soon became close acquaintances, or fair comrade as he preferrs.

Back then, Daredevil was the only one that made him feel not alone as a vigilante.  
Started on his own, he didn't know any body in this "career". Even at this moment, Avengers and Mr. Stark still feel like another class of superheroes.  
Now Ned being his man in the chair, makes the second person he can share his occupational concerns with.

A year ago, he got called to Germany all too sudden he didn't even have a chance to tell Daredevil about it, and after return, he couldn't show him any of the Spidey selfie video diaries (After meeting the guy a few times, he has figured out that he can't see, likewise Daredevil figured out he's a minor. Which every time thinking about it he still can't stop himself from awing at what Daredevil a can do).

After he came back from Germany, Daredevil came to see him on a patrol one night, checking on him, making sure he wasn't badly hurt, Peter wanted to share his excitement, however, Daredevil didn't seem impressed about him involving in the internal war of the Avengers. He also checked on him after the homecoming event.  
But he doesn't really tell Peter or Spider-Man what decision to make, or stop digging his nose into the Avengers event. Just being there and supportive.

Overall, Peter really liked him, and ranked him above Happy, just a little below Mr. Stark.

When Daredevil came back, he sensed that Spider-Man lays stomach down on the roof, looking at the presumed police and muggers.  
Only... a few snickers from the officers...  
Also a few muffled laughs behind windows with shutter sounded. He will probably learn that from twitter or Foggy later.

The car drove away with still bonded muggers tightly fit into the back.  
He walked over, crouch down beside the also giggling teen, took out a gauze pad and a bottle of orange-ish substance from a medical pouch he retrieved.

"Eh....What is that? Where did you get that from?" Peter dodged Daredevil's hand as he reached out to pull off his mask. He doesn't mind taking off his mask in front of Daredevil, most because he can't see his face. But he wouldn't want to smudge his face with orange paint, making it more miserable than it all ready is.

"A friend of mine has supplies to attend all kinds of injuries, this has proven to enhance the healing of bruises. It will be gone by the morning." Daredevil explained, then pulled off Peter's mask.  
Peter chuckled. "Enhance the enhanced healing. If this thing works this time, you'll have to tell me where to get more."

Daredevil pulled his lips to a smile. "No problem. The friend has plenty of supply."  
After secure the gauze pad and medicine underneath in place. Daredevil noticed Peter's slightly raised heart rate, probably from seeing his own reflection off a window.

"It doesn't look pretty, for now."

"I wonder if it speeds up the healing by making the bruise look five times worse." Peter chaffed.

Before Peter leaves, Daredevil spoke. "Spider-Man, may I ask you a favour?"

"Sure." Peter responded quickly, and realized Daredevil's hesitation. "It's okay, I'll try my best to help... and I'll say no if I couldn't."

"There's a friend of mine... who is a fan of yours." Daredevil said slowly, dwelling on every word spoken. "He... and I ... had a fight last week, I was thinking of a way to apologize to him. So I thought it would be a plus If I can get something as a gift of Spider-Man, like an autograph..."

"Hey, that's easy! Actually too easy!"

"He is a close friend of yours, right?" After receiving a light nod from Daredevil, he continued. "I have a friend like that too, and if we have a fight, I would do the same thing to get us back together again. Is this friend is same one that gave you the medicine? I really want to thank him."

Daredevil paused for a few seconds before shakes head.

"Don't worry, leave it to me. I'm good at fixing things like this." Peter said with strong confidence.  
Peter Parker is a nerd who's awkward at socializing, Spider-Man... well he is awkward too, but he is better at break that little buffer space between people.

Thwip, thwip.  
Daredevil recognized it is the sound Spider-Man makes when he swings.  
It seems he has took something from a store close by, now fiddling with something making a light piuu sounded like iron wires?

A few minutes later, Peter gently took Daredevil's left hand, put a fist sized sculpture in his palm.  
Daredevil carefully brushes over the surface with his other hand. It's an iron wrought sculpture with two human figures sitting together on the base with a sentence formed of twisted wires.

'Walking with you in the dark is better than alone in the light.'

Then he realized, that's Foggy and him, in Spider-Man's imagination.  
"I hope your friend will like this. But I'm sure you guys will be fine no matter what happens."

Like that, Spider-Man swings into the night.

\-----

After he is a few blocks away. Peter's mind restarted from a concentrated/ excited blank state. A smile creeped onto his face.

That's so cool! Peter couldn't help to feel surreally thrilled about helping another troubled person tonight, said person being Daredevil!

Landing on the side of his apartment building, Peter opened his bedroom window with an exhilarated heart, crawled into his room, started to doubt if he had really helped the Daredevil.  
Only then he realized that May is standing at the door.

"Peter, what have I told you about your time of operation? do you know what time it is?"  
"Uh..." 12:30? Peter froze when he saw a dim lighted 2:45AM on his wrist. He must have have lost track of time when he was talking to Daredevil.

"Go take a shower and go to bed, you have school tomorrow!" May hissed and turned on the light for the bathroom. Before Peter could say anything she turned around.

  
"God! Peter! What happened to your face!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for commenting! I'll try to update a chapter each week (hope faster).


	3. On the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fell asleep on the train, missed his stop, and met someone unexpected.

"Ned, I don't know if that's going to work." Peter said doubtfully.

"Trust me, no girls can resist sweets."

"Are you sure you are referring to the female human category 'girls', instead of some creature survives on and craves sugar at all times?" Michelle said as she walked passed the two. "Moron."

"Harsh."  
"Wow... why do I have a feeling she hears every of our conversations..." Peter breathed.  
"May be all our thoughts too." Ned agreed in a breathe.  
The two shivered together at their wild thoughts, then shakes it off and continued in whispering.

"I still don't get how could your aunt get mad at you, she's so cool, even come to your Spiderman stuff."  
Peter sighed.  
"Yea... until it involves me getting hurt or returning home late."

"So which is she mad at this time?"

"Both." Peter put his head in his hands. "I walked in on her late in the night with a bruise on my face... and a few broken ribs."  
Ned grimaced at the mention of broken bones. "How do you usually sort it out? You know, that time when she finds out about Spiderman, it would be much more serious, right?"

"Actually, I didn't. She lectured me for about an hour on how much trouble I get myself into and how she always worried about me, and then Mr. Stark showed up. So they sorted it out, I didn't even know exactly what they talked about. But now I can continue be Spiderman under a curfew."

"Spiderman has a curfew...! Okay it's not cool, but since you are falling asleep in classes I think it's a good thing."  
"Yea I guess."

"Can't you ask Tony Stark to talk to her again? Like, patrol is probably never gonna be 100% safe, but bruises sounds pretty good, severity of injury wise?" Ned suggested.

"I thought about that, I can probably have Mr. Stark or Friday print a report of my patrol hours last week. I actually had a really good schedule, got back before 12 every night. About two days I almost missed it but Karen helped."  
Ned interrupted. "Is that the 'Lullaby protocol'?"

Peter's eyes widen.  
"Where did you know what from?"

"Last Saturday when I tried on your mask at night, it says you have been sleepy on your previous patrol, so offered to play lullabies to help you get ready for bed."  
Peter ran a palm over his face. That's exactly why he couldn't continue the patrols, the musics would just continue playing and Karen refused to do anything other than saying the 'Lullaby protocol' has the second highest priority, and overrides almost all commands and features.

"So why didn't you get the report?"  
"Apparently Mr. Stark had an agreement with May, and she has full jurisdiction over my schedule of patrol. Yea, he refused take her on that."

"I guess I'll have to try out the sweets then."  
Peter took out his phone and pulled up the location of a bakery.  
"There's a bakery south of Queens, May likes their cupcakes. I can take the train over after school."

\-----

It's a half an hour train ride plus 30 minutes of walking on both ends to the bakery. Peter put on his earbuds and sat at the middle of a car, getting ready for the long ride.

Peter woke up by a loud yell, and found constant vibration of the train and afternoon sun trying to coax him back to sleep.  
He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time on his phone. It took him a while to register the time and they are already on the bridge crossing the East River.

Peter rubbed his eyes and sighed. It's not the first time he falls asleep on the train and it's not going to be the last time he misses his stop.  
Swung his bag over one shoulder, he quickly got up to get off at the next station, in a hurry he face planted into something hard and warm.

"Oops sorry! I just need to ..." Peter quickly apologized, looking up to the person he ran into.  
That's when he woke completely and saw the surroundings.

All the passengers stared at him and ... the big muscled guy in front of him.  
"Um..." His eyes trailed off to four other equally muscled men standing in the walk way, and equally armoured with big guns.

Peter took a gulp so he wouldn't naturally switch to the hyper chatty tone that Spiderman uses to talk the muggers and villains' ears and sanity off.

Holy crap, there's a mug, eh, train hijack with Peter Parker on the train!  
He really hoped that instead of Peter, it was Spiderman swinging to the baker shop today. He could stop a hijack on the way.

"Brat, if you are thinking of getting off the train, don't." The muscled guy said. A scar along one side of his cheek twitched with the movement.

You guys really did a good job of dressing up like bad guys, and acted like bad guys too. ... And you are probably the best one since you look like the leader.  
Peter gulped again to stop himself from commenting out loud.

"I would also suggest you stop doing what you are doing. You can accomplish a lot of good things instead of threatening citizens."

Peter turned sharply to the well-built man stepping into view. Holy crap that's Captain Plain-clothed America!  
All excited in his head to see the Captain (again), Peter tried very hard to not show that on his face since other than him no body recognized who the man is.

A reflection of a metal hand caught Peter's attention. He inevitably inhaled abruptly, almost made a cry. Before he is able to say something, an arm wrapped around his throat, forcing him to lean towards the side, against a much taller body.

Steve paused as the man pulled a teenager in front of him. The teenager looked chocked by the action, shaking slightly, big brown eyes beaming towards him.  
"Get out of the way, punk. If you are worrying about the passengers, we'll be done with them soon."

"You got them?"

Confused by his words, the man watched as he dashed forward, dragging his hand straight forward, the gun flying towards end of the car, with the rest of his body.  
He slammed against a post, from his dizzy vision, he saw someone ran past him, after a few bangs and thuds, something heavy landed on him and moaned.

Steve throw the man across half of the car with one hand, and the other held the teen close.  
The teen froze under his hand, staring straight at Bucky, who now has handled all other four thugs.

"You are okay, son." Steve said with a firm squeeze.

Peter's gaze fixed on the man walking towards them. He wore a flight jacket and dark jeans, long blond under the cap, and most importantly, a shiny metal hand.  
His mind can barely process what's going on. Why is Captain America and the Winter Soldier still in New York City? Aren't they fugitives? Oh that explains the clothing... but he thought they fled to Wakanda with the Black Panther? And how are they on the same train? Does Mr. Stark know about this?

The train screeched to a halt. All passengers standing fell to the floor at the sudden stop, Steve shifted a little but stood still and pulled the teen towards the other side of the car behind him.  
The operator's door flung open, two guys walked out. They raised their guns as soon as they saw the other thugs on the floor.  
Peter was sure they work together with the other thugs judge by their attire. Apparently they are more than five and prepared. This is no good, he has to do something.

"What's going on?" The first man asked.

Steve took a step, but stopped by the scar man back on his feet with a knife against a woman in his grip.  
"Stop there." The scar man wiped away blood from his nose, but didn't care much. "I didn't have to do this, but you are making the situation worse."

Beep, beep.  
He passed the woman and knife to another thug, took out his phone.

A few seconds later. "Shit, I didn't sign up for this."  
"Boss, what do we do now?"

The scar man looked at Steve. "Man, anything happens to them's on you today. You've made a big mistake."  
"What do you mea..."

The scar man pulled open a window, yanked another woman close and then out of it.  
"Ahh!"  
"What have you done!" Steve shouted. Bucky grabbed one of his arm as thugs raised guns and knifes at the passenger. "Calm down, Steve."

"We have a hero onboard today, huh? You probably know the rule now: If you do anything that upsets me, I'll have to make someone else fly down there." The scar man huffed. Then he looked outside the window to check where the woman has fallen as he gestured another thug to bring another passenger to him.

A red and blue shadow swung across the window with a loud "She's safe!"  
Then another loud announcement. "Incoming!"

The shadow flew into the car, knocking over the scar man.  
A thug stood by the scar man pushed the passenger he held out of the window and swung the knife he holds towards the red and blue figure crouching on top of the scar man.

Peter dodged the knife and jumped out of the window instantly.  
"I'm on it!"

The car went silent for a few seconds.  
With a loud "He's safe too!" the figure flew back into the window and stuck to the ceiling of the car.  
He paused, then gave a little wave.  
"Hi guys."  
A few guns quickly aimed at him.

With a few "thwip" sound, the guns have been glued to seats and walls with white webbing along with the hands holding them. Steve and Bucky took the chance, knocked out the other thugs.

"Wow, you guys are awesome." Peter jumped down from the ceiling. Excited and all of a sudden, more nervous than being held at gun point by the thugs.  
"Um... it's nice to see you again, Captain! Uh— we met a few months ago..."  
"Queens. Nice to see you too." Steve smiled genuinely. The kid is still full of energy and life, following his heart and belief, striving to help others and do good.

Though their first encounter is the fought back in Germany, but he can't help to start to like the kid even more.  
It's also a much better scenario to work with him to save people than have him dragged into the Accord and Winter Soldier feud.

Steve had Natasha look into the Spider-Man since his appearance in Germany. Mostly YouTube videos of him stopping robbery and helping people, at evenings.  
"Kid, you did good. What are you doing here?"

It's probably a better question to you guys...  
Peter answered any way. "I'm just on my way to ... somewhere."

"Incoming call from Tony Stark."

"What! Karen, stop that!"

Steve watched Spider-Man jumped and tromped around nervously talking at an invisible lady. Or may be he's on the phone. Steve then realized.

"Call connected."  
"Hi, Spider-Man." The voice came from the other end could have been mistaken for a warm greeting, if Peter didn't know better about Tony.

"Uh...Um, Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I—'m on the way to a bakery."

"In your suit?"

"Ye—yeah, it saves time."

"And not because I like it. But don't you always 'Mr. Stark' every three sentences?"

Peter anxiously looked towards Captain America and Winter Soldier, who have their full attention on him now.

"Um..."

"Or should I ask, what is Spider-Man doing with the Captain fugitive America?"

"..."

"Kid, how long do you think I've known him? I would recognize him in ashes."

"Err...Mr. Stark, how do you know about this?"

"Cheers Spidey, you are on the News."

Peter slowly turned his vision away from Captain America, who has stiffen after he called out Mr. Stark, to a News helicopter hovering nearby.

Yea, they are on the News.


	4. At The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter at the Avengers tower

"Hi Happy." Peter waved at the man in the driver seat before getting into the car.  
Happy huffed as a response, didn't seem very happy, as usual.

Peter sat beside him, tense and anxious. His fingers squeezed on the backpack straps and then let go, legs shuffled around on the overly comfortable seat, repeating the process as he looked around the car, trying to think of something to say.  
He usually can prattle on about just anything, except when he got himself in trouble. He hadn't spoken to Mr. Stark since the train hijack. From his end, it made complete sense since he fought bad guys along Captain America and Winter Soldier not long after he gets an Iron suit for Halloween for a similar reason; on the other end, the reason Mr. Stark hadn't scolded at him yet only made him warier.

"Kid, you are distracting me."

"Sorry."

Peter tried to stay as still as possible in the passenger seat, pretending to be a piece of oversized luggage to be delivered to Mr. Stark, hope receiving it wouldn't irritate him too much, and everything will cool down over time.

"You are still distracting me." Happy shot a glance over.

What... Peter opened his mouth but couldn't say anything.

"Okay, kid, I get that you are very excited and all to see the Avengers, well, ex Avengers, whatever. Don't let me take that from you, you can still be all glittery internally, and when you get out of the car, externally as well. I don't want to feel guilty for making you a kicked puppy, okay?"

"The Avengers are coming to the tower!?" Peter jumped instantly, hitting his cranium on the ceiling of the car, produced a big bang. "Who's coming? When are they coming? I get to see them? At the tower?"

"Eh... Tony did not tell you that?"

"No! No, not at all! He just 'Hey kid, Happy's gonna pick you up in half an hour, see you at the tower then.'ed me." Peter tried to mimic the nonchalant tone Tony would have.

"Well, now you know. They will arrive around 7PM, so you have a few hours to get ready."

"Wow... wow! I'm going to meeting the Avengers!"

"It's not like you haven't met them before."

"But last time we just fought, and I only really chatted a little with Captain, Winter Soldier, and the wing guy. And mostly it's just me talking though."

Happy tried not to squeeze the bridge of his nose. He is not an Avenger, not even a superhero, but he knows chat is not part of a fight, except for the purpose of distraction. He really hopes the kid is talking entirely for that single reason.

"Wait, I thought Mr. Stark had a fight with Captain America? Aren't they not-friend right now? Captain is still on the run, right?"

"They are adults, nothing they can't resolve civilly."

"Yea... " civil-war-ly. Peter kept that to himself.

"But you were right, they are still fugitives, so you should put on your spider suit in case someone snoops around them and discover your identity by accident."

Happy was referring to the comforter incident, but Peter took it the other way. It's not because merely two months ago he accidentally exposed his secret identity in front of his best friend, and certainly not because MJ gave him the 'I know what you are up to' look whenever he sneaked away.  
And really, why would people care about little Spider-Man when there are the Avengers? At least for now. Peter does have ambitious.

"Yea, like they are able to find the ex Avengers and following them around. Plus, I know how to keep a secret identity." Peter looked at Happy, groans. Though he wasn't too confident in his own words. "Don't give me that look. Only three people know! And two of them, including you, Happy, are because of Mr. Stark!"

When they arrived at the tower, FRIDAY guided Peter to one of the labs Tony uses for design and tests with a lower probability of causing damages compared to a repulsor.  
Before Peter had a chance to ask his questions, Tony tossed him a flat piece of spandex the size of his palm.

"Check this out."

Peter's right hand swang up to catch it without looking. "What is this?"

"Call it Spidey Allowance."

"Spidey- what?" Peter looked down. It seemed to be a piece of (high tech) spandex directly cut out from his suit.

"Allowance, an amount of cash value or credit you can spend while you are swinging around the city," Tony smirked, then put on a more serious face to explain. "It acts like a credit card and can be adhered to anywhere on your suit. But do pick a spot that wouldn't seem strange when you need to take it off to use it, in case you get caught on camera again."

Peter didn't react to Tony's once again mention of the reporter incident, he and Happy are never letting it go. He bent the material back and forth, it even rolls up to the size of chalk, except soft and rubbery.

"It has microchips built in." Tony pulled up a blueprint and described to him how it functions.

Peter is more than grateful to have received the expensive suit that costs more than everything he had owned summing up and the more formal mentoring nowadays. But allowance is something different.  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark. But what's the occasion? I don't really need to buy things. Most of the maintenance work is done here."

"I am aware of that." Tony motioned FRIDAY to play a collection of recordings. "And this."

'Hi Mr. Stark, I stopped a rubbery today, the guy getting robbed is a bio-chemical prof at the Empire State University, he was pretty agile, but the other guys are stronger. I wonder if I go to Empire State he will be teaching my class? Oh and he is a really nice guy, he even bought me a hot dog.'

Peter immediately noticed it's one of the voicemails he had left for Tony.  
After the Vulture incident, Happy ensured Tony that he will look after Peter, and promised to Peter that he will be treated as a reliable superhero instead of a kid wannabe.  
But Tony insisted that he should personally take care of his Protegy, even set up a mailbox specifically for Peter's "daily report".  
And more clips of voicemails played after that.

'... the girl works at a coffee shop, so she gave me the leftover donuts. They are really good.'

'... the owner of the shop gave me a shawarma. Mr. Stark, you got try them someday.'

'... saved the guy's pizza from going down the sewer, he gave me a slice...'

'... the prof got rubbed again, he bought me a churro this time...'

'... another churro today...'

'... gave me a milk box ...'

...

Peter pulled a hand to his face. Did he actually talk that much about food? And come to think about it, seriously why did people keep on feeding him like he is a stray cat? He always appreciates food so he would never say no, but where did people get the assumption from?

"You know, usually parents would tell their kids to not talk to strangers or accept food from them? Well, as an adult, I fell obligated to tell you to stop over trusting strangers. Shouldn't you be a little too old to be taught that?"  
Peter blushed, he wasn't aware of this until listening to all the food recordings. All the food were a way people show their kindness and appreciation to Spider-Man, and he really likes them.

He stuttered as he tried to justify himself just a little. "They got the food from the store or the stand, or it's factory packaged food. I wouldn't just eat any food from anyone."

"Oh? Really? Tell me about the girl with lovely pink dye, and is very good at baking?" Tony raised an eyebrow, asked rhetorically. "How was the homemade brownie?"

"That... is very ... very rare.." Peter's voice goes almost inaudible.

Tony had too much fun watching him going from flushing to steaming, trying to remember what other occasions he had accepted homemade food and working hard to come up with excuses for them.

He gave the kid a break.  
"From now on you shouldn't have to worry about it, okay? I don't want a starved Spidey to not to be able to say no to food from strangers, and really don't want to come to a day when the supervillains end up feeding him."  
Tony shushed Peter before he can complain.

"Use it when you need it, okay? Food, drink, first aid, no I still want you to come here if you are hurt, cloths, you name it."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, this is ... is very nice." There's this heat whorl around in Peter's chest at times like this, when he wants to show Mr. Stark how much it meant to him and all his appreciation, but it's too much and he couldn't find words.

Tony nodded knowingly, ruffled Peter's hair.

\-----

7:25PM, Avengers Tower.

Tony walked into the lab.  
Peter was looking down at his hands, putting together a web shooter with a new mechanic design. His mask is on the other side of the table, along with a now Spider-Man theme coloured Spidey Allowance patch and a dozen web cartridges.

"Kid, there's a situation. Cap and the others are running late, won't get here in another two hours. Come to the common room, we will have some pizza."

\-----

The elevator ride up was uncomfortably quiet though Tony wasn't in the confined space with them.  
It is the first time they stepped on to Stark property after he sent them to the Raft.  
Steve had a burner phone for contacting Tony, and Natasha being Natasha, they were the only two who have spoken to Tony in the meantime.

When the elevator door opened, FRIDAY reminded them to head to the common room.  
Steve intended to lead the way, but Clint went first, cautiously.

"Boss will be with you in one minute." FRIDAY said before the room went quiet again.

Clint walked towards his usual couch facing one of the TV and the outside window, stopped when he went around the couch.

"Uh... did I see a child on the couch?"

"Why would there be any child in Stark's place? Birdbrain, you sure those lasers didn't damage your eyes? Relax, he's probably just having a secret kid like you." Sam walked into the room next, smirking as he bent over to look at the kid on the couch,  
then he froze.

The archer looked back at the rest of the team with a blank and incredulous expression.  
"Either Stark has a kid who really likes Spider-Man, or Spider-Man is a half-pint."

Peter woke up to a room full of grave silence when Team Cap stared down at him.

He looked at them through bleary eyes, trying to register his whereabouts. As he put his hand up to cover a yawn, he felt the bare skin on his face.

"Uh..." He looked around and saw Tony walked through the door, immediately his eyes shot wide open.

"Uh oh."


	5. In the Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter got a detention and late for an appointment, got a ride, and more lectures from Tony.

The evening wind was smooth and mild, swirled up into the high air carrying chatters and cooking smells. The vitality of the city travelled along with them, radiating far off the ground.

Peter sat by the edge of the tower, leg dangling off.  
He had to admit the Stark tower is marvellous.  
Being a skyscraper (jumping) expert he is, it is unusual for him to think distinctively of a skyscraper just for its height or appearances. The Stark tower can take all the points, lovely FRIDAY alone would have earned praise.   
It also gave him a perfect swing/jump to start a night's patrol.

For a while, Tony used it as an excuse to bring him over for supper. He wanted to make sure Peter has enough food for his metabolism. Knowing the kid wouldn't eat enough at home for two simple reasons: one being their budget, two it would worry his aunt even more.

Peter was happy to come over; he loved FRIDAY and hang around with the superheroes. He lay on the flat, glaring out the explosion of colour on the side of the tower, waiting for supper to be ready.  
His gaze fixed on a spot, It looked like a box attached to the side of the building.

Out of curiosity, he crawled over the edge of the building, moving carefully towards where the box is.  
There was a faint thud sound from behind the glass. Peter waited for a few seconds, and there's nothing more. So he continued to examine the metal box.  
It was flat and long, approximately one foot wide and five foot long, covered in dents and scratches.

He was sure there's no exterior box design to the building (Mr. Stark gave him a walkthrough of the building and the floorplan after he came by more often). What could be in this box? And more importantly, who and why did they put it here?   
It could be alien tech or spy tech, may be used to monitor or tamper the security in the tower? Or just some random box forgot here by a harmless passerby? Nah he doubts it. Is Mr. Stark aware of this? Maybe he should take it off, and Mr. Stark can have a better look at it.

Peter gripped the box by both sides and lift. To his surprise, it's not locked tight. Instead of being lifted off the building, the lid opened up, then everything inside scattered out and fell to gravity.  
"Oh, no." Peter immediately hopped off his feet, falling right behind the objects. 

He shot out a web to catch the objects falling the fastest and had the other end attached to the wall, leaving them to hang off the building. The rest of the objects are sticks and seemed lighter; they spread out wider in the air, spinning and flying further away with the wind.

He pushed himself further away from the building with a kick to reach the furthest stick.

The first time he grabbed the shiny part, it was a bad idea.   
"Ow. Why is it so spiny. Wait—— is this an arrow?"   
He then grabbed it by the middle part. It was an arrow. 

Another arrow flew past him, and he quickly grabbed it with another hand. Hurriedly holding these two close to his body with one arm, he used the other to catch the rest of the arrows. 

"No, you are not going anywhere. I have an idea who your daddy is now."

"Oww."

"Caught you."

"Come back. I don't think anyone wants to be shish-kabobbed."

"Owowow." 

The arrows dance and spun in the wind, making it difficult for Peter to seize without been poked or scraped.

After free-falling for a few seconds, Peter caught all the arrows. He stuck his feet to the side of the building again, coming to a sudden stop, panting.

He held the bundle of arrows carefully as he walked back up the building.  
They are messy in his brace since he didn't have time to organize them. It's like holding a big hedgehog, except he wouldn't need to worry about the quills of the hedgehog falling off and stabbing something.

When he reached where he hopped off, a certain archer stood at the window, staring at him in shock.  
Well, as expected.  
"Hawkeye, sorry for dropping your stuff." Peter walked closer to give the arrows back to the archer.

"Hey, I'm not blaming you for anything. I was supposed to fix that case today. Jesus, kid, you are the one who almost gave me a heart attack."

To Peter's relief, the archer took all the arrows without issue. It was enough poking for one day.  
"Sorry, I didn't know it would open. I just want to check it out, making sure it's nothing harmful. You know?" Peter explained. An arrow rain would cause some heart attacks.

Clint rolled his eye.  
"Not that. I thought you walked out of a horror movie when I saw something crawling outside my window."

"Oh." That would explain the thud sound.

"Especially when you jumped off the building." Clint eyed him head to toe. He wore a big t-shirt that made him look even smaller than he is, a pair of flannel pants, and a pair of socks. A quite ordinary kid, except he stood horizontally on the side of a damn skyscraper.  
"So I'm guessing your powers don't come from the suit then?"

"Yea, that's why my name is Spider-Man. The suit helps me regulate my sight and hearing, ah web shooter too, also a lot of other things Mr. Stark added in."

"Mr. Barton, Sir is outside the door." FRIDAY notified them, and Clint asked her to open the door.

The first thing Tony did when he is in the room is storming towards the window, yanking the spider lad inside.  
"Geez, kid, where are you going before supper?"

"I was just checking out Hawkeye's box. Don't worry."

"Barton, I'm pretty sure I can find a better hiding place than that." Tony said before he turned to Peter.  
"I told you to let me know if you see anything or anyone suspicious."

"I thought it would be better if I have an idea what is it first Then at least I can tell you something about it."

"Well, you should have let me know the second you see it. Telling me that you stayed clear would be something." 

When the conversation started to get heated, Clint stepped in between them.  
"Calm down, Stark. The kid is just trying to help."

"Barton, you stay out of this. He has no sense of self-preservation and a lot of other issues. Letting him off like this would only encourage him getting injured."

"Well. Take it gently with kids." Clint shrugged. "And if you need help on speech, ask Cap."

"I have it under control."

"Ask me what?" Steve walked to the door. "Dinner is ready."

"I'll be there!" Peter took this as an opportunity to dash out of the door. 

Tony Sighed.   
This is going to be a lot harder with these guys here. At least he was Peter's go-to guy. The kid is smart enough to find advantage in his age around these guys soon.

\-------

"Good timing." Tony said as Natasha walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Natasha asked.

"Remember how you dragged me into training? This newbie needs some." Tony pointed towards Peter.

"Huh? But Mr. Stark, I'm can handle..."

"Kid, remember the guys you fought on the train the other day? They work for Mac Gargan, aka the Scorpion." Tony looked over, judging by the big question mark on the kid's face, he probably doesn't know who that is.  
"You are the one put him away. And he worked with Vulture."

"Mr. Toomes?"

"Yes, those guys were a distraction, there's another group of them at the prison breaking free Gargan."

"But you saw us on the news, so you stopped them."

"Yes. But they are still connected to the Scorpion, who's locked up in the same place with Vulture. You said that he knows your name, right? What if they go after you when you are not in your suit? You will need to know how to fight without your webs and swings."

Natasha looked at these two. Tony is acting very protective of the kid like Clint said.  
"I saw footage of you fighting. You replied too much on your speed and momentum. I'll train you how to throw a proper punch."

Peter's eyes widen in surprise and excitement. The Black Widow is going to train him? Does that mean he can be as badass as her?

"Try not to kill him." Clint said, causing a few of them to chuckle.

Peter froze.  
"There's killing in training?"

Steve saw the nervous rising in his eyes, he was about to talk, but Tony nudged him on the side to interrupt.  
"Kiddo, in case you were not familiar with the Black Widow's past. She was trained as an assassin. Killing is like breath to her, even in training. She has to cope with no kill. So it will be training for both of you."

Natasha sneered in agreement.  
"Killing two birds with one stone."

\------

Sleeping deprived is catching up on a lot of things. Peter would admit that he is starting to consider getting more sleep at night.  
Fall asleep in class or detention would be the least of his worry. Except when he has a training session with the Black Widow after school.

"Nonono..." Peter stood at the red light at an intersection, repeating to himself as the bus left the station and turned onto another street.

Comically, it started to rain.  
Great, this is just great. So much for staying on good terms to not get killed. Peter doubt if that was real, more likely it's Mr. Stark screwing with him again. But why did Black Widow play along? If she was in on this with Mr. Stark, giving a chance, she might carry this out and scare the death out of him.  
Peter pulled his backpack to his chest, trying to keep if anything his backpack and schoolwork dry.

Matt heard a rise in a particular heartbeat. He recognized that distinctive pattern.  
He turned his head slightly.

Slowly, the raindrops dotted out the whole figure.  
It was a person, male, teenage.

Spider-Man looked even smaller than he had pictured. Even younger with the backpack he hugged closely.

"What's up, Matt?" Foggy looked at Matt as he paused in the middle of a sentence. He looked around the car, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no crime in action or people in crisis.

Then he saw a teenager on the sidewalk, with brown hair and lanky build, looking desperate at the other side of the street.

Desperate enough to have Matt pick up his heart rate and sense his needs or something? At least he seems to be on Matt's good side.

"Hey, kid."

Peter didn't recognize that was toward him at first. At the third call, he looked over. There was a car parked at the curb, the blond driver is calling towards him.  
"Uh... " He looked around to do the final check. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Kid, where are you going? Do you need a ride?"  
Peter looked around again, frowning. It is too weird for people to offer a friendly ride on a modern day.

"Look, I'm late for my appointment, so I got g..."

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

That sounds familiar.  
Peter thought. Then he saw something in the pile of moving boxes at the back of the car. It was carefully secured on top of one of the boxes. The same wire sculpture he gave to Daredevil not long ago.

It didn't take him seconds to put two and two together.  
The sculpture either stayed with Daredevil or his friend, and there's a blind guy in the car.

"Oh." He let out a dawning gasp.

Daredevil immediately knew Spider-Man has figured out his identity. "Hi."

"...Hi."

There's an awkward silence in the car. Foggy looked at the two apparently knew each other, but not saying anything after the initial greeting, decided to squeeze the story out of Matt afterwards.

A phone rang broke the silence.  
Peter looked at the caller, and a look at Daredevil, then picked it up.

"Hi, Mr. Stark. Sorry, I..."

'Is that Tony Stark?' Foggy whispered to Matt.   
Matt nodded.  
'Who is this kid?' and Matt didn't answer.

"Now? I'm in a car."

"Uh... a friend gave me a ride." 

"I'll be there in ... two minutes."

As he spoke, Peter could feel a disapproving stare from Daredevil. Which is strange, considering he doesn't even see him.  
Peter ended the call and sighed. Why was he getting all these lectures?

Peter thanked Foggy and Matt after they arrived at the Stark Tower. Tony was waiting for him inside the tower.

"So, your friends. Huh?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "I thought I knew all your friends."

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me you didn't know them."

Peter hesitated.   
He didn't know Daredevil and his friend's identities, but he doesn't want to spill out something that might lead to them.

"God, kid. You got into the car with strangers?" Tony was mortified by how trusting the kid is.

I wouldn't. But he's Daredevil, and I knew him.  
Peter couldn't say that.

By the time they got up to the meeting floor. Peter was relieved. At least Mr. Stark can take a break from lecturing him, and they can get some hand-to-hand training.

But when they got to the room, Steve was there with Natasha and Clint, he spoke.  
"Peter, we need to talk. Let's start with getting into strangers' car."

Peter stared bewildered into the room, receiving smirks from the other two.  
Tony sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter 5 as tradition goes.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
